


By the Fire

by The_Alias (Artemis_Day)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fireplaces, First Kiss, Holidays, Mild Sexual Content, Prompt Fill, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/The_Alias
Summary: Jane knows exactly what she wants from Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Jane Foster
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	By the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OTPTillTheEnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPTillTheEnd/gifts).



> Written for otptiltheend.
> 
> Prompt: Makeout sesh in front of the fire, but someone is being a tad too respectful.

Bucky was an amazing kisser. 

Jane knew he would be, and when he’d apologized in advance for any mistakes he might make, she’d assured him as best as she could that he'd be fine. It was hard to do while staring longingly at his plump pink lips and wondering what they tasted like.

 _‘Cotton candy,’_ she thought drowsily, _‘chocolate, fancy cherries, and all things good in the world.’_

She inched into his lap. He stilled but didn't break the kiss. Once or twice she’d felt his tongue poking at her lips, but even when she parted them, he didn’t take the invitation. The fire burned hot on her face, giving off almost as much heat as his hands on her bare shoulders. 

“You’re doing great,” she said, in one of the rare moments that their mouths separated.

He chuckled. “I’m doing my best.”

“We could do more.”

She reached under his shirt, which he neither stopped nor encouraged. His brow shined with sweat, the flames turning his skin gold. He was so handsome she didn’t know what to do with herself except kiss him again.

“If you want to,” he mumbled. His hands stayed firm on her shoulders, not daring to travel elsewhere, though Jane could think of several places she’d rather he touch. “I don’t want to push you or… you know, rush into things. I don’t…”

Jane pressed her body into his, moaning at the feel of his thick muscles. “Bucky, there are very few things I don’t want to do with you.”

She captured his mouth, maintaining control for all of ten seconds before he wrapped his arms around her. His tongue peeked into her mouth and Jane sighed with relief. With the fire blazing in the background and a smooth jazz Christmas song playing, this was shaping up to be the best holiday she'd had in a while.


End file.
